Outbreak
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: The struggle for survival is hard and it became a hundred times harder when these things started emerging. Just how will they survive a world full of flesh eating corpses? Will it just be the infected they have to worry about? Warning: Violence(Very Strong), Gore, some explicit content.


Hey! So its a new story...I know. But this thing just kept haunting my mind, so I decided to give it a go and so here it is. I'm new to these kind of stuff so yeah.

**Disclaimer: Ft not mine**

* * *

Chapter 1: Outbreak

"_Run!" _

_Screaming and gunshots were heard in every direction, the supposedly peaceful thanksgiving night suddenly became chaotic and filled with dread. It was too gruesome, people ate people, people kill people, and it was uncontrollable. The military was no help at all, instead of shooting those things that terrorized the innocent people, they just blindly shot everyone in their line of site. Their action effectively killed those things but it also killed innocents._

_ "Jellal! Don't look back! Keep running!" Faust ordered, they were one of those who got this far._

_ Jellal found the events very confusing, you aren't to expect much from an 8 year old boy who barely knows how to tie his own shoes. Jellal saw it all happening right before his eyes, he saw how people ate other people, and he saw them kill each other. It wasn't a pleasant sight….It was disgusting, he felt nauseous._

_ "Where's mom!" Jellal stopped abruptly and asked his father. He also had to catch his breath, it was tiring to run for an hour or so._

_ "We have no time to talk about this! We should keep going…" _

_ Faust looked cautiously around the place. It wasn't safe. The streets weren't safe, it was never safe to begin with but these "things" made it a hundred times more dangerous. And to think that his revolver only had six rounds left. It wasn't a lot. He wasted a lot of ammunition just to get them this far. He already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his son now. He can't lose his family in one night._

_ "But where is she? We should bring her with us!"_

_ "She's gone." His father told him without batting an eye. Jellal was stunned, that fast….Everything was just gone, that fast. Jellal stood idly. He felt a lot of things at this moment, he felt a lot of emotions that it went to a point where he couldn't feel anything at all. _

_ "We have to go son. Nothing we could do but run." Faust said as he grabbed his son's arm and ushered him to run. However, Jellal didn't budge. He didn't even try to move his feet. It was as if his feet were glued into place._

_ "Jellal…I know how you feel. But right now we should just survive, you still remember your uncle Brain? His house, that's where we're headed to."_

_ Groans were starting to surface. Faust looked around and he saw these things running towards them. He had no other choice but to carry his son. He carried him like a sack of rice, on his left shoulder. He ran as fast as he could but they were hot on his tracks. Faust had to shake them off, somehow. They also had to be away from the streets. He continued running until he stumbled down, groaning in undeniable pain. Jellal was thrown to the ground hard. _

_ "Damn!" He cursed under his breath, as he saw his leg bleed non-stop. It was excruciating, he knew that it went right passed his bone. It was a bullet shot by those military men. _

"_Shit!" He grunted as he tried to stand up. Those things were already closing in. There's no time left, he limped towards Jellal and made him stand._

_ "Jellal! Please, let's go…"_

_ The fall miraculously helped Jellal return to reality. He nodded and followed his father as they rounded up on an alley way. It was dark, and it made him feel scared. Alley ways weren't a safe place, they have never been. He knew because in some of the movies he watched, the alley way usually is the hiding spot of bad guys. There could be more of those monsters here. He wanted to go back but when he heard the groans and gurgling noises he immediately ran to his father's side. _

_ Faust was having a hard time of figuring out where to go. They ran as far as they could only to meet a dead end. The gate was blocked off by a trash bin, that by the looks of it looks really heavy. He was sure as hell that they couldn't push it, with his leg like that and with Jellal who's barely grown up enough, he just knew they couldn't do it. He looked for other ways and fortunately he saw a door on his right. He limped to it and kicked it as hard as he can. _

_ "Jellal! Right through here." _

_ Jellal looked at the door his dad opened and went inside the house immediately. Faust followed in and closed the door. He looked for something to block it with. _

_ "Dad! This thing would do, right?"_

_ He looked at his son pointing at a wooden cupboard. Faust immediately approached the cupboard and started pushing it towards the door. It was hard, if only his other foot was okay. Sensing the struggle of his father, Jellal went and helped his father right away. They managed to push it towards the door and it effectively prevented the door from opening._

_ "This won't hold. But it would buy us time to get out of here. Stay close to me now." Faust said as he looked for an easy exit to the place they were in. _

_ Jellal followed wherever his dad would go, he also followed whatever he would say. He had to, it was for their survival after all._

_ "Here. Take this." Faust said as he handed his gun over to Jellal, "I reckon that I taught you how to use it."_

_ Jellal nodded as he stared at the gun. He didn't trust himself, a lot of questions flooded his mind. What if he mess things up? He couldn't do it._

_ "Jellal. I trust you, you can do this. Just aim for the head. I did it a while ago and it worked. They die faster that way."_

_ Faust grabbed the machete that was on the tool cabinet of the house. He limped his way up the stairs and he searched for any escape points. He spotted an open window in the master's bed room. He rushed to it but he was grabbed by one of those things, he struggled away from its grasp only to fall backwards. The thing on top of him wanted to bite him and he was struggling to prevent it from doing so._

_ It almost bit his neck when its head exploded into tiny bits of pieces. His face was smeared by its foul smelling remains. He shoved the body away from him, then he sat up. Jellal's hand was trembling. He just shot that guy. He just did it. He just killed a person. He was speechless, what else could he do? That person was trying to bite his father. Just like the ones on the street._

_ "Jellal! It's okay. It's no longer alive."_

_ Faust hobbled to get to the bedroom. When he got there he approached the open window and looked around. He saw stairs leading to the roof top of the building. Great! They were in an apartment. It has become one of the dangerous places on earth because of the infection. There's possibly a lot of those infected things in here. He needed to get Jellal out of here….Fast._

_ Faust heard the infected break through the door down stairs. He hurriedly closed the bedroom door and approached the bed. _

_ "Help me push this, son." Jellal nodded and started pushing the bed until it blocked the door._

_ "Get through here, Jellal." Once again Jellal nodded and went out the window. He was about to help his father through when he heard the door pounding. It caught both of their attention._

_ "Shit! They're here." Faust said franticly. He looked back to his son. He knew this was hard for Jellal. For Christ's sake he's just eight. A kid. An innocent kid. He climbed through the window and ushered Jellal to move forward._

_ They climbed the stairs as fast as they could, judging from how high up from the ground they are. They probably are on the third floor already. Everything went smoothly until a random infected burst through the double sided glass door beside them. Jellal dodged it hurriedly. He sighed in relief when he heard a thud. It fell. _

_ "That was close." He looked back to see his father but to his surprise it was only an empty space._

_ No….This can't be._

_ This was impossible. This wasn't real. None of this, is real. Everything was just a dream._

_ Now only if it would stop._

_ Only if he could wake up now._

_ He was scared. He didn't want to know what fell together with the infected person. He didn't want to look down. Even if he wanted to, he just can't bring himself to look down. But he knew he had to, he had to know if his father fell with it. Jellal reluctantly looked down and when he did, he regretted it. His hands went to his mouth, he wanted to vomit. The sight wasn't pleasing, he didn't want to remember his father like that._

_ Jellal saw his father's head bleeding, creating a pool of blood beneath it. His eyes were wide open, it was almost bulging out of its socket. His ears were bleeding too, so does his mouth. It was horrible. His father's body lay there unconsciously. The infected that was with him had its head cracked too. However, its brain was splattered all over the concrete. It was disgusting. _

_ He looked around and he spotted an infected man hover over his father's form. He wanted to look away now but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move. He saw the infected kneel down and started feeding off his father. _

_The infected started off his father's face. It bit his father's cheek and immediately tore it apart using its teeth. The right side of his father's face looked like it was just the inner part that was concealed by the skin was exposed it was spurting out blood, the right eye too became much more exposed. He could see his father's eyes fall off from its socket. It rolled off his cheeks and settled on the puddle of blood beneath his head. _

_Then it bit his neck and tore it apart too. Blood was gushing out of that part. And in that moment he threw up. It was too much. It continued eating his father. And he watched it do so…Tears started falling from his eyes as he gripped the railing tight._

* * *

"Jellal!"

Jellal woke up, sweat covered his whole body. His breathing was ragged. It was that dream again. After fifteen years it still was stored in his memory. That sickening event. It haunted him every night. It prevented him to sleep or to even close his eyes for a long time. Whenever he did it just somehow resurfaces, it just can't be removed.

"Hey, you cool?"

He looked at his right and saw best friend. She wore a really worried expression. If it wasn't serious he would've laughed really hard.

"Yeah." He said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah? You look like you got fucked in the ass by a bunch of men…And you're sweating like hell too."

Jellal chuckled, "Ultear…I'm fine."

"Sure. If you say so." Ultear stood up and grabbed her back pack that was place on the couch opposite Jellal's.

"Since you said you're okay. We should get going."

"Where to?"

Ultear slung her backpack over her shoulder and then grabbed Jellal's pack on the coffee table. When she had it she threw it to him.

"We're getting supplies. It's our turn now, you know?"

"Shit. I hate this searching for supplies thing."

"That makes two of us."

Jellal stood up and slung his pack over his shoulders, then he brought out his gun and checked his ammunition.

"I'm running out."

"I am too. Let's get some when we head out."

"Doesn't he know that it's dangerous out there?!" Jellal's temper rose and it was all because of their good for nothing leader.

Ultear headed to the door. Jellal followed closely.

"He knows. That's why he's just holed up in his fucking office."

"Who made him leader anyway?"

Ultear opened the door and she moved forward to lean on the wall beside it.

"Don't know and don't care."

Jellal went out next then he closed the door and locked it. He placed the key inside of his pocket.

"Is Meredy coming with us?" Jellal asked. Honestly, he did not want Meredy to go with them. If Ultear allowed her, he'll strongly oppose it.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Good" He sighed in relief.

"So…You ready?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

"You look like shit. And a simple yes would suffice." Ultear huffed in annoyance, she walked ahead of Jellal.

"Let's go."

It was going to be a long day for both of them.

* * *

Well...What do you think? Is it okay? Should I continue? Anyway, Thanks for reading! R &amp; R!

Over and out!


End file.
